


A Stormy Night

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, bottom!Genichiro, kinky talk, lord and servant dynamics, top!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: It’s good, it’s intoxicating, and it’s a pleasure that’s similar to that of being in battle, but at the same time it’s not, something more intimate and primal.A hushed secret between them, that perhaps only a select few in the Ashina household may have caught on.





	A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> While trying not to lose my mind attempting to defeat the final boss of the game multiple times, I had to entertain myself by thinking that Isshin is just cockblocking Sekiro from Genichiro. The thirst was so real it worked, lol. On to the NG+!

Sounds of heavy breathing fill the room of a young lord’s chambers. Two bodies, one mounted atop the other, writhe wantonly. The dim light of the candle gives off barely enough illumination for either to see the other clearly, but it only heightens their other senses. But for the Wolf, with his Night Eye, he can see everything. The sweat dripping down the scarred body of the young Ashina lord. The stubble peppered over his sharp jaw, they crease of his furrowed brow, and the gleam of his slick, wet lips of his open, gasping mouth.

“Come, Sekiro,” Genichiro Ashina moans. One hand grips the Wolf by the shoulder, the other reaching down to pump the length that is thrusting upwards, in and out of him. The smaller man grunts in reply, his cock hardening with the additional stimulation and moves as demanded. “Yes, that’s it, harder. Come inside me.”

The lord’s voice is hoarse, his eyes glossed over with lust and desire. His vision is barely focused, too lost in the pleasure as the Wolf hits deep inside him over and over. The clouds above rumble thunderously with the threat of lightning. The Wolf is relentless in his thrusts, baring his teeth as he bucks his hips, slamming their bodies together. The larger man above him follows his pace, pushing and grinding his body down, letting the Wolf reach in as much as he can.

“My lord-” the Wolf groans as he tightens his grip, fingers digging into the hardened, taut muscle of Genichiro’s thighs.

“Yes, gods, yes,” Genichiro moans, as if the very title coming from the Wolf’s lips triggered something in him. He curls forward with a choked gasp, mouth pressing to Wolf’s as they breathe hard in each other’s faces. They kiss deeply and violently, all tongues and teeth, needing more of each other’s taste.

Lightning strikes across the grey sky, followed by the deafening roar of thunder. Genichiro’s body freezes, trembling slightly as he comes, spurting his release over the shinobi’s abdomen. The Wolf follows not long after, grabbing the larger man by the back of his neck and drags him down for another hard kiss, moaning into his mouth as he releases deep inside the tight hot heat of the Ashina lord. The man above him twitches, lips pressed together to hold back the pleased moan at the sensation of the other’s warm release inside him. It’s too good it’s dizzying. He collapses onto his Wolf, panting quietly.

Both bodies shudder and soon ease out, relaxing as they ride out their high. Genichiro breathes heavily, catching his breath as he prises himself from atop of the Wolf’s heated body. 

Genichiro swipes a couple of digits over the mess of his warm release on the Wolf’s stomach. He stares at it blankly before he sticks the fingers in his mouth, flicking his darkened eyes over to Wolf, as if daring him to say a word. Another flash of lightning momentarily fills the dark room with light, revealing an expression on the lord’s face that makes Wolf’s eyes widen briefly in both surprise and arousal.

“Genichiro…”

A rough calloused hand grabs him by the chin with a warning grip. The lord glares at him with murderous eyes. “You do not get to call me by my name, mutt.”

The Wolf scowls, almost snarling as he rips away from the larger man. The Wolf wrestles the other man into a minor scuffle, attempting to overpower him, show him who exactly is the mutt. He bares his fangs and snarls; with his Night Eye and heightened senses and training, he can get on top with some ease, but the Ashina lord is no normal man who would submit easily. He is as hardened and trained as Wolf, but the shinobi had the element of surprise.

“A Wolf that bites at its master’s hand deserves to be punished,” Genichiro says through gritted teeth, but the Wolf has him on his front, his head pressed to the floor  in a sort of body lock, paralysing him from moving too much. At the same time, their positions are also compromising with their crotches pressed together, Wolf’s limbs snaked around Genichiro’s thighs and arms. The shinobi can feel that the Ashina lord is still hard, and the Wolf would have laughed in the lord’s face if he were cruel.

But he isn’t. He is a Wolf and a shadow, meant to serve, even if his master is a prick..

“My lord,” Wolf begins, always quiet and almost a whisper. He watches as Genichiro shudders at the name. He knows the lord enjoys that. Wolf himself is unsure what it is about the name coming from him that gets the man so excited. Maybe he just likes having the Wolf serve him. It’s a thought that almost makes him smile. “This shinobi thinks you should be more honest, my lord.” The Wolf is not known to be a tease, but it’s something he’s picked up in his service under the Ashina lord. The man has done much worse to him, and the Wolf thinks it’s only fair he does something similar in return.

“Unhand me,” Genichiro growls, in time with the rumble of thunder outside. The storm is not letting up. The tension between them and the electrified spark in the air outside is almost intoxicating. Reminds him of the times they crossed swords. The metallic tang of blood in his mouth and nose. The adrenaline running through his veins. The Wolf bites down in the space between Genichiro’s shoulders to silence the larger man, dragging his tongue over the bite as he kisses down along his spine.

“Shinobi,” the lord groans, voice a mix of a moan and a growl and his body is tight and tensed. It makes the Wolf want to ravage the man again and again. Perhaps this is why Genichiro enjoys lording over him so much, having the thrill of power over another. Having someone like Wolf obey his every word and please him.

“I am but a loyal Wolf, my lord.” He loosens his hold on the larger man, not leaving him time to respond, spreading his cheeks open, feeling it dripping slick with the Wolf’s cum from earlier. “Only to please.” He punctuates his sentence by licking at the puckered hole, earning a shiver and a strangled moan from the larger man. His hands reach back to grab at Wolf’s hair, tugging as the shinobi plunges the muscle in him.

Black hair falls over his eyes as Genichiro tugs the Wolf’s hair out of place, but he doesn’t stop. Genichiro speaks no word of ordering the shinobi to stop either, enjoying every moment of this despite his earlier show of anger. The Wolf’s calloused hands run over equally scarred skin, sliding over the sweat slicked body of the warrior lord, reaching forward to wrap his hand around the man’s hardened member, stroking it at a teasingly languid pace. He feels Genichiro grasp his wrist as if to wrest his grip away, but it appears that the man had grabbed him out of the need to anchor himself instead, whilst he moves his own hips desperately into both the Wolf’s tongue and hand..

The rain showers down upon Ashina relentlessly, filling up the canals and rivers. The local residents worry that such a storm will bring about a flood, while the soldiers are troubled about the muddy terrain that will hamper their training and upcoming battles. Every now and then, streaks of light dance across the cloud-blanketed sky and the Ashina residents pray for the appeasement of the gods.

Genichiro Ashina cries out, unable to restrain his pleasured noises. His cock is dripping and twitching, his hole gaping and relaxed, ready for something to fill it up. It’s an erotic sight which even the stoic Wolf is unable to turn away from. The shinobi pulls his mouth away, a line of saliva breaking as he does so. He licks his lips, and it’s tempting to let the lord have a taste of himself. But he doesn’t give in to the desire and doesn’t kiss the lord on the mouth, but does so on his shoulder with the blackened burn scars as he lines his own eager cock to the puckered entrance.

“My lord, order me as you please,” he says softly, yet the words are crystal clear to Genichiro’s ears despite the deafening pitter patter of the rain upon the castle roof tiles. Genichiro gasps as Wolf’s cock rubs teasingly between his ass cheeks, sliding past the waiting hole. He knows the smaller man won’t enter him unless he’s told to. The shinobi knows that the Ashina lord prefers it that way too, knows that the man lavishes having control over him. The Wolf is frustratingly understanding and patient despite both of them knowing they are at their limits, wanting nothing more than to lose themselves in each other repeatedly.

“Turn me over,” Genichiro mutters. The Wolf has the audacity to huff, but the lord ignores it. The brief moment they separate and reposition themselves, Genichiro grabs at the Wolf, threading his fingers in the other’s hair, tangling them and pulling him for kisses full of bites that sink deep and draw blood. He licks along the seam of the shinobi’s thin lips, both men moaning quietly at the taste of iron. Genichiro wraps his long legs around the Wolf’s waist, crossing his ankles and locking them in place.

Both of them are hot and throbbing, desires unsatiated even though they have been at it the entire evening. Their eyes reveal the starving hunger they have for each other.

“What do you wish of me, Lord Genichiro?” the Wolf asks with a measured voice. If one doesn’t know him better, they would miss the slight humour and anticipation in his voice. The man under him does not answer, instead reaching up to bite and kiss along the stubbled chin of the Wolf’s sharp jaw, sucking and leaving marks in its place. His lips reach up to the Wolf’s ear and he takes a bite on the lobe before he orders in a low whisper.

“Impale me.”

A ghost of a smile graces Wolf’s lips but it’s gone in a flash. Genichiro arches his back as he feels that thick length pierce into him, stabbing pleasure into him hard enough to make his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. It’s good, it’s intoxicating, and it’s a pleasure that’s similar to that of being in battle, but at the same time it’s not, something more intimate and primal.

This is perhaps their third time for the night, and even if Genichiro expressed some form of displeasure in between, they would end up joining together once again. They would do this almost every night, over and over as if out of routine, each session seemingly almost unending until their staminas give out. A hushed secret between them, that perhaps only a select few in the Ashina household may have caught on.

But it is no secret that the two are somehow connected, their eyes never straying far from each other whenever they are in the same vicinity, always an undertone of want and yearning in their gazes.

Eventually the storm recedes and the clouds make way for a moonlit night. Relieved farmers thank the gods while soldiers and castle guards return to their positions and patrols.

Genichiro rouses from his sleep, his body aching but it’s nothing he hasn’t gone through. A pang of pain and pleasure runs through him, and his hole feels sore and used but in a satisfying way. He doesn’t know how he has ended up like this, with such perverse tastes. He can conveniently push the blame on the Wolf, he thinks. He sits up and sees the mentioned Wolf kneeling by his side, half dressed. It appears he was in the middle of cleaning Genichiro up of the bodily fluids they had exchanged.

The warrior lord stares at the Wolf whose head is lowered and on one knee, as if ready to set out on a mission with a single order from him. The larger man sighs and turns away but he bares his back to the shinobi, a quiet approval for the other to continue. The Wolf makes no sound but resumes cleaning the lord with a damp cloth. It only leaves the shinobi stunned when Genichiro suddenly turns and pulls him by the neck for another kiss before he returns to his sleep.


End file.
